Dream
by Advanceshipper3
Summary: Ash and Co. Finally reach Canalave City. Darkrai comes to haunt Ash's dreams. And the residents of Canalave City. Will Cresselia save him from these terrible nightmares? Oneshot AshxMay SatoxHaru Advanceshipping AaMayl.


Adv: Hurray my Second Story!

Ash: I'm guessing I'm only here to do the disclaimer?

Adv: Yeah pretty much.

Disclaimer: Adv does not own Pokemon and never will.

___________________________--

"We're here!" Brock exclaimed.

After a long travel the group had finally reached Canalave City home of Ash's next gym battle.

"Great!" Ash said excitedly.

"Finally" Dawn said.

"Let's check into the Pokemon Center guys" Brock suggested.

"Sure" Ash said.

As soon as they walked in...

"Oh Nurse Jo-"

Brock started things off as usual by starting his flirting spree which was interrupted by Croagunk. Brock stopped cold as usual he got dragged out of the room by Croagunk.

"Cro...Cro..Cro"

Ash and Dawn sweat dropped.

"We'd like to check into a room please." Dawn said.

Ash and Dawn sweat dropped once more to see that Nurse Joy was asleep.

"AHHHH!" Nurse Joy screamed suddenly.

Ash and Dawn nearly fell back at the sudden outburst.

"Something wrong?" Ash asked.

"Recently people in our town have been experiencing terrible nightmares." Nurse Joy said groggily.

"Sounds bad" Brock said appearing suddenly.

"Whaaa!" Ash said surprised.

"Anyway we'd like three rooms please."

"Okay, here you go."

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"Do you think what Nurse Joy said was true?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Would the beautiful, elegant , talen- AUGH!"

Brock got hit with another poison jab courtesy of Croagunk. Brock fainted with his heart shaped eyes. **(Does he even open them?)**

"Another one bites the dust." Ash commented.

"Mmhm." Dawn agreed nodding her head.

"Let's get some sleep." Ash suggested as they headed towards their respective rooms. Well Ash and Dawn at least. Brock got dragged into his room.

_Ash's Dream_

_Ash woke up in a grassy meadow._

"Huh? Where am I?" Ash said.

He turned and saw his furry faithful companion. Pikachu.

"Pikachu where are we?" Ash asked his furry companion.

"Chu Pika Pi" (How should I know?)

Somehow Pikachu disappeared right after answering Ash's question. And Instantly May

and Drew appeared a few feet away from Ash.

"Huh?" Ash said.

They were laughing and giggling. Ash felt annoyed and tried to split them apart. But to no avail with each step he took they just got farther. Eventually Ash tripped and they walked away holding hands.

"Wait..." Ash called out.

The next thing he knew it he was engulfed by a brilliant white light. And Crescila the Moonlight pokemon appeared before him!

**(Okay I'm using quotation marks to identify Crescila's speech)**

("Hello.") It said telepathically.

("You've heard of the dreams no?")

"Uhh...Yeah.." Ash said slightly confused why this pokemon is in his dream.

("These are the doing of Darkrai")

("Right now he is in your dream. Because you have a strong connection with your friend May out of all the connections in Canalave").

"Right and..." Ash said urging the pokemon to go on.

("Well I need to fight Darkrai here because his presence is strongest here. But he uses this connections to haunt people's dreams who don't live in Canalave")

"So your saying May is having a bad dream too?" Ash asks.

("Yes and since your connection is strong I will have to fight Darkrai here and in your friend May's dream")

"Alright...and." Ash says once more.

("If You and May are in the same dream wavelength I can fight Darkrai and finish him in one battle instead of two")

"I don't mind." Ash says obviously knowing what the pokemon is going to ask him.

("Okay. But the background might change momentarily.")

And with that. Cresceila disappeared in brilliant white light off to confront Darkrai. A few moments later everybody's favorite coordinator appeared.

"Hey." Ash says rather calmly.

May looks around to find where she is and turns around to see that her favorite trainer is sitting right behind her.

"Ash!" May shouted her voice filled with happiness and pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

"M-May your kind of crushing my lungs." Ash managed to get out.

May let go of the trainer before his lungs could get flattened. May blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." May said her cheeks bright red.

Ash actually was enjoying the embrace he would've enjoyed it more if May wasn't hugging him so tightly.

"So you mind telling me why you're in my dream?"

"Well. After days of traveling by boat we managed to get to Canalave City for my next gym battle." Ash said beginning his explanation.

_"Yes! That means Ash is one step closer to the Sinnoh League which means that I'm one step closer to seeing him in person!" _May squealed in her head.

"After we got into town we checked in and recently the residents have been having nightmares. Turns out this was the doing of Darkrai so another pokemon came by and welcomed itself into my dream." Ash said continuing his explanation.

"Okay. Go on." May said.

"So anyway this pokemon wanted to stop Darkrai but it had to battle Darkrai in your dream and mine so he put you in my dream to save one trip to dreamland."

"Did I get any say in this?" May said kind of annoyed that she didn't get a say in their conversation.

"No but you were having a nightmare weren't you?" Ash asked her.

"How'd you know?" May said.

"You just told me." Ash said smirking at her.

"Seriously Ash." May said.

"Okay Okay May no need to be hasty." Ash said

"Well this "Pokemon" told me that Darkrai was using our connection as friends to infiltrate your dream."

"So why didn't I get a say in this?" May said.

"Well if you don't want to your going to have nightmares until Crescila comes to your dream." Ash told her.

"Okay alright I'll stay." May reassured him.

"Like you have a choice." Ash replied.

Instantly after that a brilliant white light appeared a few feet away from them it formed into a shape of a mouse and fox like pokemon.

"Pikachu!"

"Glaceon!"

Pikachu looked around until it saw it's trainer.

"Pi Pika Pi Pikachu!" (Look there they are!)

Pikachu and Glaceon both ran into their respective trainer's arms.

"Hey buddy where you've been?" Ash asked his furry companion.

"Pika Pi Chu." (I have nightmares too you know.)

May smirked at him.

"I guess you don't have a choice either."

Ash chuckled himself.

"I guess you're right."

Glaceon hopped out of it's trainer's arms and urged Pikachu to come play with it. Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms leaveing the two to their conversation.

"Even pokemon can have fun in a dream." Ash said.

"How long do you think I'll be here?" May asks Ash.

"Enough time for me to talk to you." Ash replied to her.

May let out a few giggles to herself. And scooted closer to Ash.

"You better win Ash or it'll take longer for you too see me in person." May said.

"Same goes to you." Ash replied. Smiling at her.

May returned the smile warmly.

Ash could feel his cheeks turning a light red. Fortunately for him May didn't notice.

"I wonder when the battle will be over." May pondered aloud.

"I don't know but Darkrai must be really powerful if it can invade people's dreams" Ash replied

"Yeah but the pokemon that visited you invaded your dream." May said

May was enjoying this conversation it was a long time since she'd been this happy ever since she left for Johto. After that The field turned into a black and purple and the sky was replaced with a dark and purple color too.

**(For the record that is what kind of happened in Pokemon D/P 104)**

"This isn't suppose to happen is it?" May asked in a scared tone.

"I wish it was." Ash said.

Their pokemon ran toward their respective trainer's ready to protect them if anything happens. But to no avail it was too late. Pikachu and Glaceon were being sucked into the ground!

"Glaceon!" May shouted in concern for her pokemon.

"Ehh May." Ash said pointing to their shoes.

"This could get rough." May said in fear.

Ash nodded his head as they got sucked into the ground. Once they did they fell out of the sky and appeared onto the field again.

"You okay?" Ash said more concerned about her than himself.

May nodded her head.

"Ouch. That really hurt." Ash moaned.

"Tell me about it." May said.

"Well It looks like that pokemon managed to regain control of the dream" Ash said.

"Yeah good thing too." May said scooting closer to Ash incase if anything else happened.

"So how's it going in Johto?" Ash asked curios about her recent exploits.

"Well It's been pretty dull without you with me." May said.

"I'm guessing she misses me as much as I." Ash said mentally.

"Anyway I've seen Drew and Harley even Solidad but Drew and Harley aren't exactly my favorites." May continued.

"I wonder if she's seen the stuff I have in Johto." Ash pondered in his head.

"I did meet your Squirtle though. They were competing in the fire fighter's contest in Johto." May said

"Oh yeah that. I remember." Ash said

"Ironically though it found me." May said.

"Officer Jenny let me watch everything on the field since I knew you." May continued.

"Lucky you." Ash said.

"It pays off to know you I guess." May said.

Ash chuckled lightly.

"Turns out that Officer Jenny let me command Squirtle." May said continuing her story.

"Yeah. And?" Ash said curiously.

"Yeah anyway. Turns out that Drew Harley and Solidad were there to see if they could use any fire fighter tactics they saw me perform onstage. They got kinda jealous too."

Ash chuckled at May's rivals actions.

"I didn't have to pay admission either."

"I guess you were satisfied."

"Yep. Officer Jenny treated me to some ramen." May told him.

"I haven't had this much fun since I left for Johto." May said.

'Me too." Ash said.

May scooted closer to Ash and their hands touched lightly.

"Sorry." May apologized pulling her hand back. Her cheeks turned a light red.

Ash's cheeks also flushed a bright red. Luckily neither of them noticed it because they turned away.

"How's it been in Sinnoh?" May asked him trying to change the subject.

"It's been alright but it's been a bit boring without you." Ash said.

"Same here." May agreed with him.

"I wish we could do this more often." Ash said.

"Yeah but it's not like this is gonna happen anytime soon." May replied

"Yeah your right." Ash agreed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice said as a brilliant white light appeared and rematerialized as Cresecila.

"Huh? I thought you were battling Darkrai." Ash asked the pokemon.

("I was but I defeated him.") It told him.

"And what did you mean by I wouldn't be so sure?" May asked the moonlight pokemon.

("Well do you too have something reminds you of eachother?") The pokemon asked the couple.

"Uhh yeah. I do." Ash answered. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pink half of a ribbon.

"Oh yeah that!" May exclaimed. She reached into her fanny pack and pulled her half of a ribbon out.

("Well I can enchant this if you want.") The pokemon told them.

"What will enchanting it do?" Ash asked the moonlight pokemon

("Well for starters if you hold it close to you before you sleep you will appear in each other's dreams")

"Really?" May asked.

("Yes")

"Cool! Thanks!" Ash exclaimed!

The two trainers held out their ribbons as it was engulfed in a golden brilliant light a few moments after the glow slowly faded away.

("It looks about morning time you two will have to wake up soon")

"Oh yeah thanks again!" Ash told the pokemon

("It was the least I could do")

"Bye Ash! You better not lose!" May told him.

'I won't. Same goes to you May!" Ash replied.

The two were engulfed in a light and bam! They disappeared.

____________________

"Wow what a night." Ash told himself.

He got dressed brushed his teeth packed his things and Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"Alright Let's go!" Ash said cheerfully as they headed towards the gym.

"Somebody seems happy today." Brock said

"Yeah Ash, why so happy?" Dawn asked him.

"I'm just eager to go to the next gym!" Ash exclaimed!

**_____________________________**

**Author's Note: Yeah I know it was pretty long. Well anyway R&R!**

**Thanks for reading guys! See you on my next story!**


End file.
